


SI floors

by LyralunaBlack



Series: Peter, Damian, Harry and Mara are cousins [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyralunaBlack/pseuds/LyralunaBlack
Summary: What the tital says.Your free to use as long as you give me credit. Just mentioning me in a chapter note is enough.
Series: Peter, Damian, Harry and Mara are cousins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051766
Kudos: 4





	SI floors

SI floors  
1: Reception & waiting room: This is were visitors come to collect their badges, make appointments, e.t.c.  
2--4: Living quarters: This is where our workers stay if they need to sleep and take a quick break. It's also serves as a hotel occasionally.  
5: Cafeteria: I don't think I need to explain.  
7: Avengers museum: Again, no explanation needed.  
8--15: Design: This is where all ideas are pitched and worked out. Any detail, such as how it will work, what will be needed, how it will be built, e.t.c are all discussed in this department.  
16--21: Research & Development : This is a sub department of Design. This is where Reaserch is conducted and Plans are devolved  
22--27: Building: This is the most important department. This is where the magic happens and where all the building goes on.  
28--32: Testing: This is where all the prototypes are checked to see if they work. They also go through The Safety test (TST)--as well as some others-- befor seeing the light of day.  
33--38 Coding: Classified  
39--48: Climate: This is where we work on fighting climate change, natural disasters, e.t.c  
49--54: Medical: This is were all of SI's medical miracles happen  
56--63: Labs: Classified  
64--84: Offices: Classified  
85--90: Meeting rooms: Classified  
91--96: Major meeting rooms: Classified  
97: Legal: This is where all the press conferences, legal battles, e.t.c happen.  
98--103: Private labs: Classified  
104--105:Avengers living area: This is where most of the Avengers live/lived.


End file.
